


Bygones

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bonding, Episode: s02e05 Human Trials, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: "We're friends even if you disagree."





	Bygones

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up a whole lot longer than i was expecting
> 
> rated teen for like a massacre happening

He should have stopped him when he pushed that woman on the floor, standing on her back. Should have dragged him back, grabbed the gun, should have done _something_.

“Look,” he starts, talking fast to hide his unease. “Just because their clothes are here doesn’t mean anything.”

“He told us our friends were here. Why would he do that?” Finn asks, his voice rushed and angry. Murphy swallows, this isn’t the Finn he remembers from camp.

“The guy with one eye? Maybe because you had a gun to his head, Finn.”

“The man with one eye,” one of the Grounders says, interrupting them. They both turn to look at him, but only one raises and points their gun. The Grounder is slowly rising to his feet, he knows he should watch him, but he can’t tear his eyes off of Finn. “You saw Delano. A snake. A thief. He and his men were cast out. You are his revenge.”

He waits for Finn to lower his gun, but it doesn’t happen. He swallows, they need to leave before Finn does something he regrets.

“It makes sense, Finn. Okay, we need to go, now,” he says, grabbing desperately at Finn’s coat, trying to drag him away. He’s not moving. “Now! We need to go!”

Finn still isn’t moving. Murphy scrambles at his jacket, trying to dig his blunt nails into it. They need to leave, nothing good will come from staying. The rest of the delinquents aren’t here, it’s just them and the Grounders. It won’t end well, there’s no happy ending to this.

He sees the first Grounder move a split second before Finn, but it’s enough. His hands latch onto Finn’s arm as the gun starts firing. It fires at nothing at first as he turns the gun round, but that doesn’t last longer than a second.

The first bullet hits his arm. He hisses in pain, his grip loosening.

“Finn,” he begs, tears springing at his eyes.

The second bullet hits his chest. It’s enough that he lets go, pain flaring in his skin. Finn pushes him away and he stumbles back, tripping over his own feet. He hits the ground with a thud.

“He was just trying to get away!” the Grounder cries. Murphy blinks, reaching out to try and grab at Finn’s legs, just trying to do something.

“Finn!” he shouts. The other boy is able to shake his hands off, kicking at him. He’s still shooting.

Murphy coughs, trying to wipe his mouth. His hands are covered in blood, he doesn’t even know how it got there.

It’s chaos. Grounders are running. Finn is shooting. Bullets are flying everywhere. There are shouts all around him. Murphy blinks. The corners of his sight are turning black, it’s blurry. He thinks he recognizes some of the voices, but his brain feels frazzled. He coughs again.

“Artigas!” someone shouts. He blinks.

“He was just trying to get away,” he mumbles, the darkness finally overtaking him.

\---

He jumps awake, a silent scream ripping out of his throat. Everything hurts.

“John.” He blinks at the name, no one calls him John. He focusses his gaze, seeing Dr. Griffin approaching him. “How are you feeling?”

Where is he? They were at the Grounder village, Finn was shooting and then, and then everything went black. And now he’s here, probably in Camp Jaha. How did he get here? How was he even alive?

“Did anyone survive?” he asks, his voice croaky. He doesn’t even know why he’s asking, he just remembers their faces and how they scared they’d looked. It haunts him. There were _children_ in that paddock. There were kids.

“I’m sorry?” Dr. Griffin asks with a furrowed brow.

“At the village,” he says, trying to explain at least part of it to her. He can hear his own desperation and exhaustion in his voice. “Did anyone, did anyone survive?”

She stares at him, looking completely lost as if his words make no sense. Maybe they don’t, he could be talking nonsense. He tries to push himself up more and flinches when pain shoots through his arm.

“John,” she repeats in a firm voice, opening her mouth to say something, but she gets interrupted.

“Dr. Griffin.”

His eyes zero in on the speaker as she turns her head to look. “Mr. Blake. He’s awake.”

He wouldn’t necessarily say Bellamy rushes to his side (because that would be genuinely ridiculous), but there’s an urgency to his movements and Dr. Griffin moves away so he can stand nearer to Murphy.

“Hey,” he says softly. He must be hallucinating the concern in his gaze, he _must be_ , bloodloss and all. “How are-”

“Did anyone survive?” he asks, cutting Bellamy off. He sounds less croaky now but his voice is just as desperate. “In the village, did anyone survive?”

Bellamy stares at him, his eyebrows seeming to move without his knowledge. He looks confused, but Murphy can tell that he gets it. Bellamy nods. “Five.”

Five people. There were at least twenty people in that paddock, they didn’t do anything wrong. He flinches, wiping his injured hand across his face. “I tried to stop him.”

“I know,” Bellamy tells him, placing one hand on Murphy’s arm. He stares at it like it’s a parasite, the touch feels completely foreign. It’s _gentle_. “I know, Nyko told us what happened.”

He nods, barely processing the words. He’s so tired. “What happened?”

“We heard gunshots in the trees,” Bellamy says after several seconds of silence. It feels like he’s studying Murphy. “By the time we got to the village, it was nearly over. Clarke and Nyko did what they could for the wounded and we brought whoever we could here.”

They were in the woods, they were near enough to hear the gunshots. If he could have just kept Finn distracted a few more minutes, none of it would have happened. None of them would be dead.

He can’t do anything right.

“How are you feeling?” Bellamy asks, interrupting his spiral of thoughts.

He blinks. Bellamy sounds concerned, almost. It’s weird, just really weird. He swallows, “Why do you care?”

Bellamy stares at him, a frown etched on his face. He squirms under the gaze, but he doesn’t back down. They’re not close, there’s no reason for Bellamy to care. He’d understand it if all this had happened back before Bellamy hung him, but they’ve tried to kill each other multiple times now. Even if he never really wanted Bell dead, that doesn’t mean he hadn’t tried.

“Murphy,” Bell says in a soft voice. He narrows his eyes, he doesn’t get this whole gentle thing. “I care about you, maybe it’s fucked up, I don’t know. I just… I shouldn’t have kicked that crate out from under your feet and I shouldn’t have banished you. I’m sorry. There’s a lot of shit between us and maybe that should stop me from caring about you, but there’s a part of me that still considers you my friend.”

He stares at Bellamy, raising his eyebrows in question. “You do remember that I tried to hang you, right? Like forced you to put a noose around your own neck? Like that’s a thing that happened and like you really wanted me dead after that, understandably.”

Bellamy shrugs. “Bygones.”

“Bygones?”

“Bygones,” Bell confirms. “We’re friends even if you disagree.”

“Okay then,” he mutters under his breath. _Friends_ , he likes the idea of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come cry with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
